Rayne Lynn Travis A Novel
by NaNoBoT
Summary: Rayne is a girl that can take care of herself. She soon finds out that she wants a mans comfort more than everything but she wont show it
1. Chapter 1

I have always wondered what it would be like to live among the dead. Don't ask why I wondered I just did. Like when my grandma past away when I was young, before she died she told me that I should always wonder. Always believe in miracles and never underestimate the impossible. So I never did. I always believed in the impossible………….

Present time I'm 13 years old and my name is Rayne and I'm living in Transylvania. God knows why we moved here and I really don't care. I love it here. The sky is clear except when it's raining. We have a lot of land there for we have horses. My life was good until they came.

(Rayne's Point of View)

"Mom!" you screamed from downstairs. "What!?" your mom replied. "Can I go outside?" You asked. "No! It's pouring!" she screamed. "But- but!" you argued. "Fine! If you want to get sick then so be it." she argued back. "You happily pranced outside, went to the barn and got your horse "Midnight" Yea yea it was a childish name but hey she's pitch black! You and Midnight rode off into the forest. You were searching for something….. There! Way back in the woods down and old path. You followed the path and found a house. You loved the house. You didn't know why and you really didn't care. But today there was something different. A car? No nobody lived there…. right? You got closer, close enough that you saw a family come out of the house. You got off your horse and tied her to a tree. You carefully got closer. You heard the two older people arguing about something. "But we don't even know anything about the house's past!" the woman argued. You carefully stepped out from the woods. "I know the house's past ma'Am." you said confidently. "Really?" she asked. "Yea I know everything about that house inside and out." you replied. "Ok when was it built?" the older man asked obviously testing you. "It was built in 1313 sir. That is why the address is 1313." you replied as a matter of factly. "By whom?" he asked. "The structure it's self was built by Charles J. Jake and his crew. But the one who designed the house was Lucifer L. Travis and his wife Lydia D. Travis." you replied. "And your name?" he asked. "My name is Rayne Lynn Travis." you replied. "So your ancestors built this place?" he asked. "Ancestors? No sir my parents built this place." you said proudly. "So you're a vampire?" the man asked. "Who wants to know?" you replied. "Your parents." he stated. "My parents? My parents are DEAD!" you said emphasizing the dead part. "But you already knew that didn't you?" you stated putting a hand on your hip. "Very nice Rayne. We were expecting you. And so was our son." the woman stated. "I have no reason to meet with your son and there for I will NOT marry him. I know your son very well Mr. and Mrs. Night. Your son is one of the most easily manipulative person I have ever met and the fact that he isn't a Vampire? Now that wouldn't be good family history now would it?" you said. They were taking aback from this sudden outburst. "Mom! I can't find any of my….." a young boy trailed off when he looked at you. "Hey John!" another said when he came from behind him and then he saw you. The boys came up to the Night's and stood by then looking you up and down. "I suggest that you put your eyes back in their sockets John." you barked. "And Damien what a pleasure it is to meet you. I knew your parents. They were nice people." you stated. His face fell a bit. "Rayne?" he said. You smirked. "Nice to see you again Damien." you said. "Wait wait wait hold up!" Mr. Night spoke. "How do you two know each other?" he asked. "Simple our parents knew each other." you replied. "Now may I ask? Are you moving in?" you asked. "Yes actually we are. We just had a baby and we needed a bigger place." Mrs. Night said happily. "Well congrats." you replied. "Ummm Rayne if you don't mind……… could you watch over the baby for a couple of days? The boys are horrible. You could stay here if you wanted…." Mrs. Night asked. "I would love to I'll get the stuff I need tonight." you replied knowing that they had to leave tonight. "Bless you dear." She said happily and then gave you a big hug. You hugged back remembering how your mother used to give you hugs like this. "Well I'll go get my stuff. Be back." you said then started walking away. "Why don't you fly?" John asked smirking. You stopped in your tracts then appeared right in front of him. "You WILL remember your place Mr. John." you hissed. then you walked back to your horse got your stuff then went back to the house you vowed never to go to again.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Rayne I always knew that you would come back for me." John said smirking. "John why in god's name would I come back for you! You are nothing more than a family friend. So I suggest that you shut your trap and get a life!" you spat. Everything that you said that true. You had no feelings for him. He wasn't even a vampire of any sort even though his parents told him he was. They had no proof.

"You will respect me. Might I remind you that you are not a vampire? And that I can over power you?" you said in a reminding voice. Damien shook his head. He knew that you had a temper and that you were proud of what you were, but he really didn't even what you were deep down. You went around the house looking at everything.

It's been a while since you've been here; the last time you came here you had a flashback of when you were young. After that you didn't come back, but something about today just drew you to it. Was it the fact that another family was moving into your old home? Or was it the fact that an old friend was there and your heart knew it? Damien saw that you were thinking about something and decided to listen in on your thoughts.

It's been so long and the fact that nothing has changed you thought. What I just don't understand is why the Night's would want to move into this place. It's nothing special, except the fact that it's huge, beautiful, and the Vampire Lord lived here. Maybe they thought that if they moved into where he lived that they would see some of his work and use his strategies against other vampires.

That's just what they're doing. They hate this house. Everything about it, they don't want to live here, they just want to find your father's notes and connections. Damien thought to you, then he took a deep breath. "Ever since you left the Dark world it has gone bad. The Night's think that they are superior to other vampires, but as long as you're here YOU are they're superior." Damien said to you. You turned to him. "I left because there was nothing for me. Like a whole world would want to rule under me. I have my reasons for leaving Damien. Some of them I don't even understand." you said sadly.

"But you can still make everything the way it was supposed to be. You could rule." he stated. "I know." you said then you looked across the room and saw a mark on the wall. As you got closer you saw that the paint was coming off. You took your fingernail and took some of the paint off. Beneath the paint was your signature, along with your dad and mother's signature. You smiled at the names.

Flash Back To when Rayne was 5 years old

"Mommy is this our new home?!" Little Rayne asked excitedly as the family pulled into the driveway. "Yes dearie this is our new home." Mrs. Travis replied happily. She looked at her husband and smiled. He looked over and took her hand in his and stroked it with his thumb. "You'll love it Lydia." Mr. Travis said in a reassuring voice. Then something called you back from your flashback.

End of flashback Present time.

"Hey! You interrupted my flashback you jackass!!!" you exclaimed to Damien, who was waving a hand in front of your face. "Sorry…… I didn't know you were having a moment." he said laughing. After smacking Damien on the side of the head you went into the TV room. Damien followed you like a lost puppy. "Hey where did the dumbass go?" you asked looking around. "He said he was going upstairs to look around." Damien replied. "Oh crap." you said simply, and then you flew upstairs to your fathers study. Right when you got there you saw John going through your fathers drawers. You walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat. "As I said before, you are nothing to me but an insignificant speck that has no value at all to it. So I suggest that you put my fathers stuff back and I'll lessen my punishment on your mere body." you barked.

He dropped your father's papers and you threw him across the room.

Looks like I'm going back into power you thought to Damien. Damien turned to you and smiled. "Stupid vampires." John muttered. You didn't even hesitate. You flew in front of him and knocked him out. "Why didn't you kill him?" Damien asked as you dragged John down the stairs. "Ransom." you replied simply. You and Damien flew to your house and you packed your bags with everything that was yours. You left a note for your step parents and left with everything leaving the memories behind.

"Um why exactly do we have all of your horses?" Damien asked looking at the trailer in the back. "You think I was going to leave them with those people?" you replied looking over at him. "Where are the Nights?" you asked looking ahead. "There in your Underworld home." Damien replied. "Not any more." you said in a low voice. You drove for hours trying to reach the portal to the Underworld. You reached a guarded gate. A guard approached the driver side of the car; he pointed a flashlight at Damien's face and then yours. When he saw that it was you he jumped and his face fell. "My lord." he said bowing down. "Open the gate and I swear you radio anyone, your fangs are mine!" you hissed. Damien laughed as you drove off.

"Oh you think that's funny?" you asked with a smirk. "Hell yea I do, did you see his face?!" he said still laughing. A muffled "Hey let me outta here!" came from the trunk in the backseat. You acted like you didn't hear anything and drove through the Underworld town to your home, which was in the middle of the forest. You arrived at a large castle and got out, went to the backseat, yanked the trunk out of the seat and let it land hard on the floor. You and Damien walked up to the door and went right on inside slamming the door when you and Damien got in the house. "Oh Johnny dearie did you get the papers?" Mrs. Night asked coming down the stairs in your mothers dress. When she saw you and Damien her face fell. "Oh Rayne, What are you doing here?" she asked acting like she didn't know anything. "I suggest that you get your ugly ass out of my mom's clothes you waste of a vampire!" you spat. A guard came running to you and you raised your hand and he flew back and hit the wall falling to the ground groaning in pain. Mrs. Night ran upstairs and got her husband.

Then they both came down to the end on the stairwell.  
"You better get the hell out of my house or I will rip or fangs out and shove them up your ass!" you screamed. They stepped back taken aback from your words. "Where is John?" Mrs. Night asked frantically. "He's in your trunk." you said simply. They ran with their stuff out the door and to they're car, then they drove off. "Wow… this will be fun." you said.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: "Wow…. this will be fun." you said simply.

Damien looked over at you with a questioning look. "I know that look……… I have no clue what we're gonna do with him." you said. "I wonder how long it'll take them before they realize that they're son isn't in there." Damien asked looking down at the trunk. "Hey they can't say nothing, because I told them that he was in they're trunk and he is." you said walking into the kitchen.

You saw that the kitchen was changed from nice soft tones of red, to bright kill me pink. You gagged at the color and went to get some paint. "Damn Nights." you muttered under your breath. "Mr. Night I-" a man in a suit said coming into the front hall. "Mr. and Mrs. Night will not be coming back. From now on I'm the ruler." you said to the scared little man. "Mss. Travis?" he said trying to figure out who this person was in front of him. "It's Rayne and yes." you stated. "Ms. Rayne, shall I help you with anything?" the little man asked. "Yes there is, as you have noticed my once beautiful house is now a hideous color of kill me pink. I want that color GONE! I want this house to be the same way it was when my parents were still around." you said looking around the house and waving your arms around for added affect. "Gladly, and my name is Jim Stevens." the little man said. "Nice to meet you, now this trunk Mr. Stevens needs to go into the basement. Don't worry about the sounds that it makes. And do not open it at any circumstances, do you understand?" you asked him. He shook his head and grabbed the trunk.

In about an hour the house was back to the way it was when you left it. All the furniture was back to the original sets, and the kitchen was stocked with food and painted back to soft reds. "Oh thank god that the horrible color is gone." you said to no one. "Rayne?" someone said from behind you. "Yes Damien." you replied turning around. "We have to go back to that house. They're going to torture that child." Damien stated with a heavy heart. He didn't seem too happy about telling you that, from the look of his face something was up. "Why should we go save that child if no one came to save me when I was young?" you asked wonderingly. "Because that child is my child." He said softly suddenly interested in his black converse. "You see, when you left I met someone that I fell in love with. We had a child and decided to start a family."

He took a deep breath and went on telling you the story. "And just recently she was murdered in a hotel." You were taken aback by his words. "Do you know who did it?" you asked in a soft voice. "James." he said simply. James was his older brother who was very jealous of Damien. You understood how hard this was for him. "We'll go back and get the child." you said getting the keys. "Mr. Stevens!" you yelled and he ran right up to you. "The truck in the driveway needs to be cleaned out and everything inside needs to be put into my room. As for the animals, the horses go into the stalls with fresh food and water, and the puppy can go into my room with all of its stuff. We shall be back in a hour." you said to little man standing before you, he nodded then went out the door the closing it after you came out. Since your truck was being cleaned you decided you take your Lamborghini Gallardo. "So does this child have a name?" you asked revving the car up and speeding down the driveway. "Yes, her name is Jestin but me and Leona called her Jest for short." he replied smiling then his smile faded into rage. You looked over at him and said "Don't worry we'll kill the sorry excuse for a wolf brother of yours." He smiled and looked out the window.

Since you were in a sleeker car and it wasn't loaded down like your truck it took you a shorter time to get to the portal. Another half an hour pasted and you arrived at your old house only to see that it was up in flames. There was a faint cry from inside the house. "Jestin!" Damien screamed running towards the hours. You stopped him and told him to wait there. You kicked down the front door and went inside. You listened carefully for the cry, which was hard considering that the house was burning down. You stopped in your tracks, closed your eyes and listened carefully. You gasped, upstairs in your old room; a faint cry was being sung. You flew upstairs into your old room to see a crib. You ran up to it grabbed the baby carefully covered it with a blanket and flew out the window onto your lawn. You uncovered the baby to see two beautiful silver eyes staring back at you.

Wait. Only furians have silver eyes you thought.

You walked around the house to the worried Damien. He ran up to you and grabbed Jestin, rocking her gently to get her to calm down. "Why didn't you tell me she was a furian?" you asked. "If I told you then you wouldn't have helped me." he replied looking down at the now sleeping Jestin. "Furian or not I would've helped you. You're like a brother to me." you said softly.


End file.
